The Gift
by But Ugly
Summary: Not your normal sappy X-mas fic. See now I _tried_ to write a happy one. My plan was to write a happy one but NOOOOOOOO I wrote this sad little thing that made me cry (or maybe the crying ws because of the hanger that just hit my head Ow)


The Gift

Calliope

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing

Authoresses Note: I tried to write a nice happy Christmas fic but this came out and it is NOT happy in fact I think I'm gonna cry *grabs tissue*Written on Impulse

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

It was snowing.Pure white snow.It was a snowfall so light and pleasant that almost everyone enjoyed it's benefits.In one place the snow stained red.

"T-t-t-tell h-h-her, t-t-t-tell h-h-her I-I-m s-s-so-sorry I, I m-mi-missed Ch-christmas, g-g-give h-her th-this and t-t-telll h-her p-p-plea---"

"NO!!"

"No come on Heero you can't die."

"He's supposed to be the perfect soldier."

"Guys no this can't be happening it's not real!"

"At least he died an honorable death."

"But, but, no."

"Who's going to tell his wife."

"I'll get Hilde to tell her and give her the gift."

"Alright."

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Relena was sitting by the fireplace playing with her charm bracelet and hugging her teddy bear.Tears streamed down her face.something is wrong…something bad happened…to HeeroHilde entered the room just then crying out right.

"Hilde what's wrong?" Relena asked already knowing the answer.

"Heero, Heero, he, Relena I'm so sorry, Heero, he's—"

"Dead." Relena finished for her right before she lost control and shrunk into the chair hugging her knees and rocking back and forth, back and forth.

It was still snowing.Of course it was still snowing.Nature didn't stop just because one of the best people alive had died.Relena sobbed.There's no use denying what I know is true…oh god why on Christmas?Why?He's not going to come and tell me everything will be alright because…he's gone…and I can't do a thing to help it

She felt like dying right there.She could stick her head in the fire.That might kill her.And Hilde was to busy grieving over _her_ loss.Why not just end it now?That's it just make all her pain go away.Get rid of pain by causing a new kind.Great plan, right?She was about to get up from her seat when Hilde shoved a tiny white box under her nose.

"Merry Christmas.He wanted us to give this to you."

Relena opened it carefully.Inside was a silver charm, for her bracelet of course.She couldn't help but smile at it.It had been a tradition.Their first year as a married couple, Heero had given her a charm bracelet for Christmas.And every year he gave her a new charm.She frowned a bit when she saw what it was.

"An Ankh.Eternity.So he knew too." She mumbled as she attached the charm to her bracelet.

"Hilde I'm going to go for a walk." She muttered and then threw on a jacket and weakly stumbled out the door.

Relena took a walk in the snow.She found a large hill, flopped down on it and made a snow angel.Then she remembered something in the box.She took it out and opened it.Inside there was a note:

# Relena-

_I'm sorry I couldn't be home for Christmas…I tried…just live for me.That will be my gift from you.Your life.Be happy always, and always remember me.I'll always love you._

_-Love Heero_

And Relena smiled at it.Short and to the point.

"Fine Heero." She said proudly.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered.Then she marched into the house.

"No more tears.At least not now anyway."She strolled to her room, closed the door behind her, and collapsed onto her bed.

"Merry Christmas Relena." Something near her whispered.

"Merry Christmas Heero."She replied in her dreamlike state."Thank you for the gift."

"Thank you for yours."

When she woke up she wouldn't remember the midnight conversation.But she put a smile on her face, lightened her heart, and made the best of a ruined Christmas.And from beyond the grave, Heero relished in his gift.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Authoresses Note: Hey that wasn't too bad right?Not too sad.Right?Well I think it was and I think I'm gonna cry again.(maybe I'm only crying cos I just got hit in the head with a flying hanger thrown by my sister oh well IT HURTS! Now I gots to go take care of it so C' YA)


End file.
